Brothers conflict
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Alfred no iba a aceptar jamás que su hermanito saliera con aquel despreciable ruso.


Advertencias: Yaoi y drama sin sentido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, yo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 _Brothers conflict_

Alfred y Matthew Jones William podían ser hermanos gemelos casi idénticos físicamente, pero cuando se trataba de saber del otro el único que podía salir ganando era Matthew, porque a Alfred parecía darle igual lo que hiciera o quisiera su hermano, se conformaba con el hecho de que estuviera ahí. Y no, no quería decir que no lo quisiera o que se llevaran mal, por el contrario, ambos se querían y cuidaban a su modo, pero ambos tenían intereses demasiado diferentes. Aquello había quedado demostrado con un evento natural, el hecho de que Matt haya iniciado una relación.

Ustedes se preguntaran ¿cómo eso podía cambiar algo en la relación de los gemelos Jones? La respuesta tenía nombre y apellido: Iván Braginski. El ruso era, tal vez, la persona que al mayor de los gemelos más le desagradaba, tenía muchas razones en realidad, tal vez por eso nunca se imaginó que Matthew pudiera llegar a salir con él, eso era imposible.

…

El norteamericano regreso a la habitación que compartía con su hermano, se sentía cansado así que solo se echó en uno de los sillones y dejó salir un suspiro largo, tomó el control y encendió la televisión esperando ver cualquier cosa, Escuchó su teléfono sonar así que lo sacó de su bolsillo y se fijó en un mensaje de su gemelo.

 _Matt_

 _Voy a llegar un poco tarde, cenaré afuera. En la nevera hay comida de ayer, caliéntala en el microondas._

Leyó el mensaje sin mucho interés, su hermano a veces parecía su mamá, no tenía que recalentar nada, simplemente bajaría al McDonald de la esquina y se compraría una hamburguesa. Y eso fue lo que hizo, aunque por un lado le sorprendía que Matthew llegara tarde ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Probablemente algo referente a la universidad, su hermano podía ser algo nerd a veces.

Cuando el menor de los rubios regresó al departamento, parecía más sonriente de lo normal. Decidió no prestarle demasiada atención a eso, tendría sus razones para estar contento. Matthew por su lado, pregunto a su hermano por su día y solo recibió un par de quejas por cosas sin mucho sentido, solo una capto mayormente su atención.

—Hermano creo que necesitas entender que Kiku tiene una cultura diferente a la nuestra, no puedes presionarlo a cosas que no está acostumbrado—Matthew dejó salir un suspiro, sabía que era muy posible que su hermano ignorara su consejo—. Si quieres tener una relación con él deberías tenerle más paciencia y tomarlo con más seriedad.

—Yo lo tomo con seriedad—eso solo podía creérselo él mismo. El de ojos violeta negó un poco con la cabeza resignado al comportamiento de su hermano, la verdad es que sabía lo poco fiel que podía llegar a ser en sus relaciones.

—Habías dicho que Kiku era diferente ¿no? Si es diferente entonces deberías tomar las cosas con calma.

Antes de que Alfred pudiera replicar algo, Matthew se retiró a su habitación, lo que menos quería era que su hermano acabara intimidándole –de forma no intencional- con sus comentarios sobre como llevaba su vida y que no necesitaba sus consejos de mamá sobreprotectora, además estaba demasiado feliz como para enojarse con su gemelo. La razón era algo que Alfred lamentaría no haber preguntado en ese momento.

…

Matthew había salido un poco antes de la universidad debido a la ausencia del profesor de la última hora, así que decidió simplemente ir por algo de tomar junto al europeo. Iván podía ser alguien realmente enigmático a ojos del americano, le costaba adivinar en que pensaba o que pretendía, esa sonrisa a veces le dejaba meditando sus respuesta por varios segundos por no decir que le cohibía en muchas ocasiones.

—¿Y cómo es Canadá? —Preguntó lleno de curiosidad el europeo, era consciente de que Matthew poseía dos nacionalidades al ser su padre estadounidense y su madre canadiense.

—Es un lugar muy agradable, cuando vivimos allí me gustaba practicar hockey y teníamos un jardín muy florido—contestó sonriendo al recordar el tiempo de su infancia que vivió allí—. Solía ayudar a mi mamá a cuidarlo todos los días, es que en Canadá hay una ley que exige tener jardines, después de todo el servicio de agua es gratuito.

—Oh~, eso suena muy interesante, algún día deberías invitarme, suena un lugar divertido para vacacionar~—comentó el ruso tratando de imaginar un poco aquel país, sin dudas sonaba mucho mejor que Estados Unidos a su parecer—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Claro, en vacaciones podríamos ir—asintió sonriente y emocionado de que alguien se interesara en conocer el país que habitó en su infancia, a muchos no parecía interesarles Canadá, pero él tenía recuerdos muy importantes en esa nación—. Solo si no es mucha molestia…

—Para nada, vamos~—sujetó la mano del canadiense y se dispuso a caminar lejos del lugar de las malteadas una vez terminada la suya, Matt solo se dejó guiar sintiendo que se ruborizaba un poco, Braginski parecía no tener ningún problema con esa clase de gestos.

En el camino siguieron conversando de cualquier cosa como la universidad, evitando a toda costa el tema de los hermanos porque ambos estaban seguros de una cosa: cuando Alfred y Natalia lo supieran, algún lugar cercano explotaría en pedazos. Al llegar al departamento, el rubio invitó a su acompañante a pasar, después de todo su gemelo no llegaría aún, no había problema con que Iván se quedara un poco.

—Aún me parece curioso lo parecidos y diferentes que pueden ser—dijo Braginski mirando una foto en la cual estaban ambos hermanos—. Alfred debería ser como tú~.

—¿Eh? Je no creo que eso sea bueno, alguno de los dos debía destacar ¿no crees?

—Pienso que Alfred destaca más de lo que cualquiera puede soportar.

Matthew dejó salir una risita ante el comentario del euroasiático, tenía mucha razón aunque él no fuese a dársela en voz alta, tenía respeto por su hermano a pesar de su personalidad tan explosiva y su constante evasiva por pensar antes de actuar. Notó que, como muchas veces, Iván se le quedaba mirando sin dejar de sonreír, aquello solía dejarle en blanco por varios segundos, nunca entendería en que pensaba el ruso.

—Mi hermano no debe tardar en llegar, no quisiera que tengas que…—sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Braginski le tomo del mentón con una de sus manos y le atrajo hacia si para besarle. Sintió el corazón acelerado ante ese gesto, de nuevo al otro no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo expresar lo que quería.

Correspondió el beso juntándose un poco más al contrario, los lentes incomodaron un poco aquella tarea, pero en un ágil movimiento con sus dedos, Iván los había removido sobre su cabeza, de ese modo el beso pasó a tomar cierta profundidad. Probablemente ninguno de los dos hubiera querido que aquello terminara aun, pero la suerte no parecía estar muy de su lado, pues justo en aquel momento Alfred decidió aparecer en casa.

…

Alfred despertó algo exaltado ante la imagen de su hermano gemelo besándose con el ruso, probablemente la persona que más le desagradaba en su vida. Era tal vez la peor pesadilla que había tenido en su vida, su cerebro debía odiarle demasiado para mostrarle una imagen de esa clase. Se sentó en la cama sintiendo el corazón palpitarle como si hubiera corrido un maratón, sin dudas había sido espantoso; miró a un lado de la cama y se fijó en el británico que yacía vistiéndose dándole la espalda.

—Tuve una pesadilla horrible—comentó llamando su atención mientras volvía a tumbarse en la cama—, soñé que Matt e Iván se estaban besando y que estaban saliendo—sintió que su estómago se revolvía al recordar su sueño.

—Eso no fue un sueño Alfred, eso fue lo que pasó—el inglés enarcó una ceja extrañado, notando lo pálido que se ponía el rubio de ojos azules—. Me llamaste gritando, diciendo que te peleaste con Matthew porque ahora él e Iván son…

— _Shut up! Don't say that shit!_ —Exclamó alterado, cubriendo sus oídos ante la negativa de creer aquello, eso simplemente no podía ser cierto, se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Estás siendo muy inmaduro Alfred, debes aceptar las decisiones de tu hermano, si Iván le hace feliz, lo mejor es que al menos trates de apoyarle.

Jones parecía ignorar las palabras de Arthur, aunque no quería, no podía evitar pensar en la fuerte discusión que tuvo con su hermano horas atrás. Matthew había logrado evitar cualquier clase de confrontación verbal hasta que Braginski se fue del departamento, hecho eso intentó hablar con su natural calma sobre su relación, pero Alfred estaba tan enfrascado diciendo que eso no podía ser que rayó los límites de la paciencia de Matt.

— _¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? ¡Nunca te interesa lo que yo hago y ahora parece muy importante para ti!_ — _tenía años sin haber visto a su gemelo tan molesto._

— _Cuando se trata de Iván Braginski me importa, ¡Sabes que lo odio!_ — _Contestó con el mismo tono irritado, estaba simplemente furioso_ — _¡De todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser precisamente él!_

— _¿Y qué te importa? ¡Yo no puedo interferir en tus relaciones, entonces tú no tienes derecho a hacerlo en las mías! ¡No eres más que un idiota caprichoso, infantil e intolerante! ¡No eres capaz de respetar a tu propio novio! ¿Crees que no sé lo que haces con Arthur? ¡Aun así me quedo callado y te ayudo a que tu relación con Kiku funcione!_ — _Aquello sí que logró enmudecer al mayor_ —¡ _Eres un malagradecido! ¡Vuelve a meterte en mi relación con Iván y le diré la maldita verdad de una vez a Kiku!_

Sacudió la cabeza queriendo deshacerse de ese recuerdo, eso solo había sido el principio de todas las cosas terribles que había dicho Matthew, tenía razón en todo, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, él no iba a permitir esa clase de relación. Su hermano podía salir con quien le diera la gana, pero no con Iván Braginski.

—Lo mejor es que te resignes a ello, estoy seguro que tu apoyo hará feliz a Matt—apenas se dio cuenta que Kirkland seguía hablándole—¿Alfred me estas escuchando?

—¡No permitiré que ese _son of bitch_ se siga acercando a mi hermano! —Sentenció levantándose de la cama para empezar a vestirse. Arthur empezó a gritarle como un energúmeno al ser ignorado de esa manera.

—¡Suficiente! Si no vas a escucharme entonces esto se acabó, no soy solo la prostituta de turno, estoy de acuerdo con que Matt tenga una relación con quien quiera y que esté molesto contigo, tiene razón al decirte que eres un inmaduro.

Pero Alfred solo seguía ignorándole, estaba convencido de que debía arruinar esa relación como fuese.

…

El americano estaba tan ensimismado en su idea de acabar la relación de su hermano que acabó convirtiéndose en una molestia para la mayoría de los que se hacían llamar sus amigos. El único que parecía aun querer hacerle entrar en razón era el japonés, pero era más fácil hablar con una pared.

—Deja de perder tu tiempo con ese _wanker,_ no va a entender hasta que Iván o Matthew acaben dándole su merecido—ya llevaban dos semanas con lo mismo y Arthur estaba obstinado de la actitud de su ex amante—. Ya ni siquiera piensa en nada más.

—Sé que Alfred puede ser muy obstinado con lo que se propone, pero siento que está rompiendo su record personal—Francis negó un poco con la cabeza, ya era la tercera vez que los gemelos Jones se peleaban en medio campus universitario esa semana—, como el maravilloso hermano mayor que soy no debería permitir más esto, pero ya me canse de querer decirle algo.

—¿Por qué Alfredparece guardarle tanto rencor a Braginski- _san_? —Cuestionó el japonés tratando de comprender la situación desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—No tengo idea, siempre ha sido así desde que recuerdo, ninguno de los dos se ha tolerado mucho—el británico se encogió de hombros mientras revisaba su celular—. Me dicen después como termina esto, tengo que irme.

—Estoy convencido de que tienes gustos terribles Art, ¿pero por qué tiene que ser con el musculoso ese?

— _Shut up frog_ , eso no es asunto tuyo—silenció al francés antes de alejarse de allí, prefería salir con el alemán que seguir haciendo de niñera de los Jones.

—¿Qué se supone que deba hacer por él? —Honda se fijó en su único acompañante esperando alguna respuesta alentadora.

—Déjalo, él no escucha razones, se dará cuenta con el tiempo que solo hace el ridículo—Bonnefoy palmeó su cabeza y se alejó en otra dirección.

…

A Matthew le preocupaba cada vez más el hecho de que sus constantes discusiones pudiesen dañar las dos relaciones que más apreciaba. Incluso ya le disgustaba tener que llegar a casa solo para repetir lo mismo una y otra vez; aunque, no podía evitar pensar que tal vez estaba poniendo su relación con el ruso muy por encima que la de su hermano, tal vez estaba siendo un poco injusto, pero entonces recordaba que Alfred lo había sido muchas veces con él y no parecía tener remordimiento de ello.

El sonido del timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó el espejo con el cual se revisaba un hematoma bajo su ojo, porque si, ya había llegado a los golpes con Alfred. Le sorprendió bastante encontrarse con el japonés, probablemente había ido a hablar con su hermano, no le culparía si aquella actitud infantil de su gemelo también estaba afectando para mal su curiosa, por no decir complicada, relación.

—Kiku mi hermano aún no regresa, pero si quieres puedes entrar a esperarlo—ofreció haciéndose a un lado para que el asiático pudiese pasar, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba desde el día anterior.

—Gracias, pero la verdad es que vengo a hablar con usted—tras pedir permiso como su cultura indicaba, entró a la casa y tomó asiento donde le señaló el americano.

—¿Conmigo? —No pudo evitar sentirse algo inquieto por eso—¿Quieres algo de beber?

—No gracias, solo necesito aclarar un par de cosas sobre…

—Sobre Alfred—le interrumpió, el japonés solo asintió con la cabeza—¿Es por lo que ha estado ocurriendo cierto? Es natural que te preocupes por él, después de todo ustedes son algo así como pareja—no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo, su hermano nunca se lo explicó muy bien, suponía que eran novios pero ya no estaba seguro.

—No sabría contestar eso, pero eso no es lo importante ahora—decidió evadir el tema—. Me preocupa verlos pelear tanto, al principio solo eran discusiones, pero ayer casi se agarraron a golpes en pleno campus—recordar eso incomodo mucho al rubio, de no ser por Francis, Iván y el menor de los hermanos Beilschmidt que estuvieron ahí para separarlos a tiempo, aquello hubiera terminado mucho peor. Probablemente era la razón por la que su hermano no había regresado al departamento—. Alfred se quedó en mi casa si eso le preocupa, él está bien, solo algo deprimido por lo que ocurrió.

—¿De verdad? —Por un lado se sintió aliviado de saber que su hermano estaba en un buen lugar, por otro se sintió aun peor de lo que ya estaba por haberse peleado de tal modo con él. Dejó salir un suspiro mirando el suelo antes de volver la mirada al azabache—. Yo no quería que las cosas llegaran a este punto, solo quiero que mi hermano entienda que me siento bastante bien estando con Iván, estoy feliz y si nuestra relación debe terminar no será por un mero capricho suyo.

—Lo entiendo—asintió el japonés—, hable un poco con Alfred sobre el tema, creo que luego de lo que pasó está dispuesto a hablar con usted de manera más seria y civilizada, sin reproches infantiles o reclamos.

—¿En serio? Porque lo que menos quiero es volver a tener que gritarle ni mucho menos pegarle—volvió a suspirar algo abatido—¿Crees que él será capaz de entenderlo?

—Sí, lo creo.

...

Alfred regresó a su casa esa noche, hubiera querido quedarse otra noche en casa de Kiku, pero no quería causarle más preocupaciones al asiático y debía actuar con madures frente a sus problemas, debía hablar con Matthew como un adulto, no como un niño caprichoso y mimado. Por eso había vuelto a su departamento, porque necesitaba resolver ese problema de una vez con su gemelo, ya no quería ni soportaba tener que seguir aquellas discusiones.

Había sido un poco difícil dar inicio a aquella charla y había sido aún más difícil mantener un poco de autocontrol, quería escuchar bien a su hermano antes de decidir decir algo, era lo lógico ¿no? Le disgustaba, no podía disimularlo, no le agradaba escuchar a su hermano diciéndole que era feliz con el ruso, pero no podía armarle otro escándalo, había prometido que no lo haría.

—¿Realmente estas bien con él? —Se resignó a preguntar, el contrario solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza—. Matt lo único que quiero es cuidarte porque eres mi hermanito, no era mi intención ser tan grosero y que debiéramos discutir tanto por esto. Iván no me agrada y no te mentiré, que salgas con él aun me revuelve el estómago.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto, solo no creí que fuese tan delicado que pudiese salir con él, creí que no te importaría—dijo notando como su hermano agachaba un poco la cabeza, solo juntó su frente con la contraria en un gesto que solían hacer desde pequeños.

—Claro que me importa, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me enfurecería si ese ruso de…—se contuvo de insultarlo solo por su hermano— te hiciera algo, solo quiero que tú estés bien.

—Estoy bien, debes confiar en mí y en mis decisiones. Solo quiero saber que, pase lo que pase, cuento contigo para lo que sea—dijo mirando fijamente los azules ojos de su contrario. El mayor sonrió un poco antes de abrazarle contra sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía ahora que lo pensaba.

—Yo siempre voy a estar para lo que sea que necesites, lamento si te hice creer que no era así—sintió como correspondía su abrazo lo que le hizo sonreír—. Solo no le traigas muy seguido a casa, aun me cuesta digerir lo que vi.

—Lo prometo.

Tal vez a Alfred le tomaría más tiempo del que le gustaría asimilar y aceptar aquella relación, pero no por ello dejaría de lado a su hermano, ningún conflicto era más importante que el cariño que se tenían, incluso aunque se tratara de Iván.

FIN

¡Hallo! Admito que me moría por escribir un RusCan y esperaba hacer comedia, pero al final me salió esta cosa del diablo (¿?) Espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por las cosas sin sentido. Nos leemos en otra historia~


End file.
